Confetti Falling
by Rusher19
Summary: Porque cuando el amor entra a tu puerta es inevitable no caer. Nadie esta listo para cuando el amor llega, no nacemos sabiendo como amar o ser amado o de quien nos enamoramos, pero cuando llega esa persona no necesitas saber, solo sentir. El no creé ni quiere caer en el amor, mientras el espera por el, no importa ahora lo que sea, lo que sea para estar con el.
1. ¿Amor?

**Waazzzzaaaa! **

**Si me echo la desaparecida por muuuuuuchoooo tiempo xD lo siento esto de ir en la prepa en la mañana consume todo mi tiempo xD pero que creen eh regresado con una historia si un Kogan! y Jarlos claro no puede faltar, ammm hace poco subí un Kogan pero la verdad no se me ocurre que poner así que lo dejare así por un tiempo en fin ya los leo abajo espero les guste! C: **

* * *

**Porque cuando el amor entra a tu puerta es inevitable no caer.**

**Nadie esta listo para cuando el amor llega, no nacemos sabiendo**

**como amar o ser amado o de quien nos enamoramos, pero cuando**

**llega esa persona no necesitas saber, solo sentir. Déjate llevar…**

**como es el amor, siempre se fuerte no sabemos lo que nos espera.**

**Cuando te dejas llevar se siente como Confeti Cayendo.**

Es ridículo ver como las personas enamoradas se la pasan diciendo tontería y media, solo hablan sobre el amor y bla bla blaaaaa, argg como si de verdad me importara enamorarme. Solo de imaginarme con alguien me da nauseas, primero el amor acaramelado; mi amor, mi vida, eres mi todo, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo corazoncito….para luego estar: ¿Quien era ese? ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? ¿Ya no me quieres?, ¡Quien los entiende! ¡De verdad no entiendo nada!.

Pero cuando mis padres o incluso mis amigos me hablan de cómo es eso de estar enamorado me asusta, el simple echo de perder la cabeza por alguien y cometer idiotez y media no creo que sea lo mío. Aunque por lo que se así se supone que es el amor…¿no?

De nuevo pensando en lo mismo no hay día que no tenga esta mierda en mi cabeza, supongo que es porque la mayoría de la escuela anda de noviecillos, y yo….dígame ñoño pero jamás eh tenido novias. No es que sea feo, oh eso es lo que me dicen muchas personas ja no lo creo, no eh tenido porque no quiero. Así que tal vez por eso no entiendo nada.

Por favor solo tengo 19 años soy un casi adulto quiero divertirme antes de tener los 21, ¿y porque hasta ahorita? Eh querido tener notas impecables para poder hacer mi carrera y así conseguir un trabajo lejos MUY lejos de mis padres, no los odio ni nada de eso al contrario los amo pero han controlado mi vida durante casi 19 años y no eh podido disfrutar la vida pero la vida de verdad.

Ahora camino directo a la cafetería de la universidad es mi segundo año y mi primer día de nuevo en esta inmensa escuela, busco con la mirada alguien conocido lo cual es difícil hay caras nuevas y muchas personas caminando buscando un lugar para poder sentarse, pero solo logro encontrar a el profesor de matemáticas que me esta fulminando con la mirada. Esta bien admito que eh echo ciertas travesuras y una de ellas fue así el pobre profesor Gilbert, el típico picapica en la silla de su escritorio. De repente siento un brazo que descansa por mi hombro, giro mi vista para encontrarme con Dustin mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos solo 3 años.

-¿Que hay Kendizzle?-me sonríe antes de darle una gran mordida a la gran hamburguesa que tiene comiendo, suelto una pequeña risa y lo abrazo.

-Se te olvido que tienes un amigo el cual dejaste abandonado durante todas las vacaciones-suelto una vez que deje de abrazarlo, me cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar molesto.

-¿No me digas que me extrañaste?-le da otra mordida y de repente siento que voy a morir si no como yo una de esas-Pensé que estarías con James en su casa de nueva York pasando un caluroso verano-se encoje de hombros.

-Esa no es escusa, y no, recuerda que mis padres no me dejaron-suspiro de frustración, cuando creí tener una oportunidad de poner tener unas vacaciones divertidas y no aburridas mis padres no me dejaron ya que Kennett quería que toda la familia fuera a visitarlo a Wichita, Kansas -de donde en realidad soy-. Ven a lo que me refiero…..sip solo quiero vivir mi vida.

-Lastima amigo….oye mira hay esta mi pastelito de tocino-su voz suena emocionada-aah! y también Keylin, Kellan y James-señala a una mesa un poco alejada de donde estamos, Keylin y Kellan son mellizos los conocimos el primer año, Carol bueno fue un tanto extraño como la conoció Dus de echo es su novia, oh claro por ella me cambio las vacaciones, doy un largo suspiro jalo a Dustin para llevarlo a la besa ya que se quedo embobado viendo a su "pastelito de tocino".

* * *

Esta es la vencida Schmidt me conocerá porque me conocerá, oh dejo de llamarme….. Logan Henderson.

* * *

**Les gusto? si les gusto ya saben dejen reviews y favoritos **

**se aceptan sugerencias, malos comentarios de todo xD **

**me inspire en la canción de Confetti Falling por eso el titulo hahahaha**

**pronto otro cap *o* **


	2. ¿Qué Hay De Mí?

**Creo que los únicos días que podre actualizar serán los viernes xD**

**Bien ya se enteraron de la nueva noticia Carlos se casa u.u pero bueno ya que**

**Le deseo lo mejor a el & a Alexa espero que lo haga Feliz. **

**En fin creo que después de esto me empeñare mas por hacer un Jarlos mucho mas real y romántico xD ya como sea aquí la historia. **

* * *

¿Sabrá que existo? No

Odio esto como puedes estar enamorado de alguien que solo has visto pero no conocido, no es lógico, esta maldita pregunta ronda todos los días por mi cabeza. Jamás había estado así por nadie y de repente el llega y puff todo es un caos emocional para mi, no para el.

Cuando lo observo reírse y conversar con sus amigos daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, poder aprovechar cada segundo en su compañía, poder sacarle aquella sonrisa que detiene mi corazón, ver mas de cerca sus ojos verdes un verde muy bonito que jamás había visto en ninguna otra parte. Yo también tengo la culpa por no acercarme a el y tratar de hablarle, no seria mal idea ¿verdad?

-Henderson ¿Primer día y ya lo estas acosando?-Carlos pena mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años comento divertido al verme y sentarse frente a mi. Quite mi vista un poco avergonzado, en parte tenia razón cada que puedo pongo mi vista en Schmidt sin que se de cuenta. Oh eso es lo que yo creo porque no ha dado signos de que yo exista.

-Cállate Pena no es divertido-me cruzo de brazos, suelta una pequeña risa mirando a donde hace unos segundos yo me encontraba viendo, y claro tampoco es divertido para el, James Maslow uno de los mejores amigos de Kendall tiene completamente loco a Carlos- Ya estoy pensando seriamente en dejar las cosas así-un dolor se extiende por mi pecho y me dan nauseas de solo pensar en olvidarme de el.

-Te puedo aposta a que no lo aras, seamos honesto incluso Presley lo sabia antes que tu-mi hermana supo antes que yo que estoy enamorado de Schmidt, casi me pongo como loco cuando me lo dijo, tenia sus razones; la estuve interrogando para que me dijera todo lo que supiera sobre el.

A un recuerdo como lo conocí, hace exactamente dos años.

**Hace 2 años **

Hoy no tengo ganas de salir y mucho menos despertarme pero tenia sed, me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras, al pasar por ellas mire el reloj que marcaban las 4, mis padres estaban trabajando y Pres estaría con su tutor el cual no conozco y ni se que le esta enseñando.

Fui a la cocina y tome jugo directo del envase eso siempre molesta a mi madre, suelo hacerlo mucho cuando ella no esta así no puede verme ni regañarme.

Lo guardo en el refrigerador camino y doy vuelta para ir a la sala, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala me detengo al ver a un chico sentado leyendo un libro de química en el sillón de mi casa justo a lado de mi pequeña hermana. No se cual fue la razón pero quede parado como idiota en mi lugar, tal vez fue su cabello rubio o su forma de mover los labios al hablar o tal vez fue su suave y dulce voz. Lo que fuera no se comparo con su rostro, es guapo muy guapo, pero había algo en el que lo hacia verse….tierno.

Escondido detrás de la puerta solo alcance a ver un poco sus ojos de un verde, verde esmeralda, sonrío un poco y pude ver sus hoyuelos que se formaban a los lados de su delgada boca, solté un jadeo al verlo y creo que si se escucho.

Al mismo tiempo el rubio y Pres voltearon en dirección a mí, lo único que puede hacer fue regresar por donde vine. Corriendo sin hacer nada de ruido llegue hasta arriba.

Cuando estuve a salvo en mi habitación me eche en la cama suspirando. Cerré mis ojos comenzando a pensar en el chico rubio. Al parecer me gusto…..más de lo que debería.

Mi sorpresa y alegría aparecieron el mismo día en el que pase al segundo año de universidad pues una semana después de entrar lo vi por uno de los pasillos caminado, quedo totalmente claro que estudiaríamos en la misma escuela.

Doy una ultima mirada a mi –bueno no mío o casi- Kindle, para luego levantarme de la silla junto con Carlos eh irnos a nuestra siguiente clase que nos toca hasta el otro lado del campus. Como si no me cansara caminar.

Lo que mas odio es que el es un año menor que yo por lo tanto no tenemos las mismas clases. Solo puedo verlo durante el almuerzo o en el cambio de clases, ya que ni siquiera va a mi casa a ayudar a Presley. La tutoría acabo hace como 1 año.

Llegando al salón me topo con Nina una chica muy hermosa de ojos grandes y azules, linda sonrisa y cabello castaño, viene con ella Jackson un chico atractivo que conocí el año pasado, nos llevamos bien los cuatro.

Ya quería que acabara el día solo quiero llegar a mi casa para dormir un buen rato y por lo menos dejar de pensar en el rubio de ojos verdes de nombre Kendall Schmidt. Aunque dudo que sea posible, incluso en mis sueños aparece, cada noche, día, siempre esta presente dentro de mi cabeza.

Camino al estacionamiento completamente estresado no soy muy bueno para esto de la escuela, llego a mi auto –que es un Fisker Karma color blanco- arrojando mi mochila en el asiento de atrás. Me recargo en la puerta del lado del piloto a esperar a Carlos ya que se descompuso su auto y quiere que lo lleve a su casa.

Mientras lo espero pasan muchas chicas y chicos a mi lado, que me saludan o se quedan conmigo platicando. Soy un sujeto sociable. Algunas veces me molesta pues solo quiero estar tranquilo pero arrgg no puedo, es pero con las chicas que solo tratan de encimarse sobre mi.

Una vez que me encuentro solo me relajo y trato de no desesperarme ya que Carlos no aparece por ningún lado.

Y hay es cuando aparece el; caminando con esa forma suya. Mirando asía abajo y de vez en cuando pasando su mano por su cabello rubio, brilloso, suave y ya mas corto que como lo tenia hace poco tiempo. Su otra mano la mantenía en uno de los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans, sus lentes oscuros tapaban sus ojos. Una de las cosas mas sexys de el: la madera en como sacaba su lengua para humedecer sus delgados y rosados labios. Si camina de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

Siento que me estoy mordiendo el labio demasiado fuerte, lo suelto y vuelvo a mirar a Kendall, el cual déjenme les digo que me esta viendo…!Oh Por Dios! ¡Me Esta Viendo! "Vamos Henderson contrólate" me dije a mi mismo.

Cuando vio que lo estaba observando desvió su vista y lo juro; vi que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Una sonrisa de idiota apareció en mi rostro. El subió a su Meserati y se marcho regalándome una pequeña sonrisa al pasar frente a mi auto y yo.

-¿Estas bien?-doy un respingo, asustado volteo y veo a Carlos parado a lado de mi con sus ojos brillosos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Idiota me asustaste-siento que vuelvo a respira, quito mi mano de mi pecho.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención-se disculpa-¡no creerás lo que me acaba de pasar!-comento efusivo, faltaba poco para que estuviera saltando y gritando como un completo loco, solo me limito a reírme y negar con la cabeza por su actitud.

-Bien ¿Me dirás que cosa tan grandiosa te paso?-pregunte una vez que los dos subimos a mi auto, conducía por las calles ya tan conocidas para mi.

-¡Ni te imaginas! No me lo puedo creer a un, ¡Este seria el mejor día de mi vida!-si no fuera porque es mi amigo ya lo hubiera golpeado para que se callara.

-¡Carlos!-el mencionado se cayo y me miro a un con su sonrisa-Habla de una vez amigo-ruedo los ojos, la espera no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado, aja! Con Schmidt eh echo grandes esfuerzos. A un sigo sin poder creer que me sonrió.

-De acuerdo-se acomodo mejor en su lugar-Salí con Nina de la clase de comunicación, estábamos hablando sobre la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta este fin de semana, tan entretenido estaba que sin querer choque con alguien. Al principio me moleste porque me tiro al suelo-y de repente parecía que era navidad para Carlos. Su rostro se ilumino por completo-¡Era el Logan! ¡Era James!-me pare de golpe frenando asiendo que las llantas produjeran un fuerte chirrido, lo mire con la mandíbula casi hasta abajo.

-No inventes-susurre a un asombrado, y es que como no. James Maslow siempre esta rodeado por un montón de chicas, todo el tiempo las tiene pegadas como chicle. Es un milagro que tenga espacio para sus amigos. Es guapo lo admito pero no le digan a Pena que lo dije, siempre se molesta que alguien aparte de el diga que es un cuero. Suerte que no a matado a las pobres colegialas de la escuela que están tras de el.

A pesar de que ellos dos son un año menor que nosotros son mas maduremos de lo que solemos ser Los y yo juntos.

-No lo invento de verdad paso-echo sus manos atrás de su cabeza y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

James + Carlos= Jarlos

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos la fiesta en mi casa?-Nina comento como si no fuera gran cosa, de por si sus padres nunca están.

-No seria mala idea, ¿vas a querer que invite a Logan?-dije sabiendo que efecto causaría en su rostro, se torno de un lindo color carmesí.

-Carlos-dijo a madera de reproche golpeando despacio mi hombro, reí entre dientes pasando mi mano por sus hombros-tiene que ir es tan bien mi amigo ¿no?-la mire divertido, cuando se trataba de Logan era un mar de nervios.

Deje de abrazarla ya que estábamos a unos cuantos metros de mi casillero y tenia que dejar unas cosas antes de reunirme con Logan en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, estaba frio y me dolió cuando aterrice con el trasero.

-¡Auch!-solté molesto, levante mi vista y casi me da un infarto ahí mismo. Aquel chico me dio una sonrisa apenada. Extendió su mano para dármela y ayudarme a pararme, un poco desconcertado tome su mano. Al contacto sentí una sensación en mi estomago, una diferente a las que había tenido con el mismo al mirarlo. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos; avellano con café. Por un momento creí ver en sus ojos que el también había experimentado la misma sensación.

-Yo…lo siento, no vi-rio nerviosamente-venia distraído…te..¿Te lastime?-tartamudeo en la ultima pregunta. A un no soltaba mi mano y yo creí en ese momento que podría morir feliz.

-No, amm yo no fue nada-mire nuestras manos un poco apenado, creo que el entendió mal ya que quito su mano de la mía, sentí un vacio…wuaooo es extraño- Soy Carlos..Carlos Pena-.

-Bonito nombre-en cuanto dijo eso como paso con Nina le sucedió a el sus mejillas, de por si ya un poco rojas, se volvieron de un rojo intenso-digo..te-te queda el nombre-suspiro riendo- soy James Maslow un gusto-de nuevo me tendió su mano, sonriendo.

Si esto no es amor no se entonces que es.

James + Carlos= Jarlos

Al menos alguien de los dos tenía algo de suerte o tal vez los dos tuvimos suerte el día de hoy. Quien imaginaria de Carlos hablaría hoy con James, yo que conseguí una mirada y una sonrisa de Schmidt.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy,**

**toda la semana estuve trabajando en el. **

**Como siempre si les gusto por fa dejen sus **

**reviews, favorito, ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, **

**malos comentarios lo que sea. Nos vemos…el **

**próximo viernes :O**

**-Cinthya**


	3. Que Cosas ¿no?

**Es demasiado corto el cap para estos dos viernes que no eh podido subir nada pero tengo problemas muy graves en mi familia y pues no eh tenido tiempo de nada... amm pronto subiré otro cap oh si puedo claro xD en fin disfruten **

Pip…pip….pip... Gemí bajito girándome en mi cama para así poder apagar el estupido despertador.

Bueno al menos le veía el lado bueno ya que es mitad de semana solo dos días más y podré descansar. Me levanta con mucha pereza para ir al baño de mi cuarto, donde me di una ducha rápida y al salir opte por vestirme con unas bermudas negras, una simple playera blanca y una gorra negra.

Al llegar a la universidad fui por mi café de siempre para despertarme, no sirvió muy bien la ducha fría que me di.

Comencé a caminar a mi primera clase del día cuando de lejos vi al mismo chico de ayer en el estacionamiento. Sabia exactamente de quien se trataba; El Gran Logan Henderson. Es demasiando conocido para no saber quien es, además de ser el chico mas deseado -tanto por mujeres como hombres- y guapo de toda la escuela- además de James claro-. La verdad es que nunca me detuve a verlo detalladamente con excepción de ayer, claro lo había visto muchas veces pero solo de pasada o de lejos nunca de cerca y por un largo tiempo, resultaba extraño como una persona podía resultarte…. interesante en solo una mirada. Recargado contra los casilleros con una mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y otra pasando repetidas veces por su cabello, con uno de sus pies pegado a la pared, hablando tranquilamente y mostrando una sonrisa risueña. Lo hacia verse una madera sensual…espera un minuto ¿Yo pensé que se ve sensual? ¡Oh Vamos! Creo que aun sigo dormido '¿Y Por que le sonreíste ayer que pasaste frente a el?' una vocecita molesta llamada conciencia sonó dentro de mi cabeza 'Cierra la boca' conteste enojado antes de volver a retomar mi camino, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada.

Normalmente se rumora que Logan no es un chico que mantenga relaciones formales, aunque tampoco se le ah visto con nadie de por aquí.

Y se supone que pienso en el ¿Por qué? No se, no me interesa punto. Tan extraño soy por las mañanas que no me reconozco.

Llego un poco tarde a mi primera clase y ya saben el profesor te avienta su choro que dura mas que su clase, sigo diciendo que es mas fácil decir 'Entra, siéntate y cállate' o 'No puedes pasar ahora lárgate'. En fin solo puedo asentir un par de veces con la cabeza y fingir que prestaba atención además de ver como Dus y James se reían de mí.

Terminada las clase di un suspiro de alivio, creí que moriría si seguía ahí un minuto mas encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes tratando de entender la historia de hace mucho con un profesor que lo único que sabe es su nombre.

-Gracias por quitarnos aunque sea unos minutos de la aburrida clase-James sonríe al ver la cara de fastidio de mi rostro.

-No hay de que- comente sarcástico, daba la impresión de que estaba de malas y tal vez si lo estaba.

-¡Ok! Te dejo en paz- fingió sentirse herido y dio media vuelta, rodee los ojos. Solo me limite a susurrarle 'Déjate de dramas y camina', sonrío divertido antes de pasar sus manos por mis hombros tratando de derribarme al suelo.

Podía sentir de nuevo la mirada de alguien clavada en mi como todos los días, al principio creí que me estaba volviendo loco a un lo sigo creyendo, pero con el tiempo logre acostúmbrame. Siempre que volteaba por todos lados tratando de encontrar aquella mirada nunca la encontraba lo cual lo hacia mas frustrante con el tiempo.

Ahora solo estaba con James comiendo ya que los gemelos tenían clase a esta hora al igual que Dustin. En si conocía hace muy poco a James pero es una gran persona que logro ganarse mi amistad, también, logando en convertirse en uno de mis mejores amigos. Siempre puedo confiar en el y el en mi, solo Dustin y yo sabemos que James es gay.

-¿Te puedo contar algo?- alza mi vista de mi plato lleno de fruta al escucharlo cambia el tono de su voz, puede ver que no deja de ver un punto exacto de la gran cafetería.

-Claro somos amigos ¿no?-pregunte extrañado sin dejar de verlo, el volteo su vista con una pequeña sonrisa, eso me tranquilo pues descarte que algo malo sucediera con el.

-Ayer por la tarde cuando te fuiste, -se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hice un ademán con mi mano para que continuara- conocí…a Carlos-soltó un largo suspiro, Woooo! Esto es nuevo jamás escuche a James suspirar por un chico, y ni idea de quien sea Carlos- No lo había visto hasta apenas ayer por la tarde cuando choque con el, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, una piel acaramelada y muy hermosa, tiene unos ojos de color café tienen un brillo encantador…es….-lo interrumpí antes de que dijera alguna otra palabra.

-Es el-señale con el dedo al chico que exactamente me estaba describiendo hace unos segundos atrás, estaba entrando a la cafetería solo, supongo que se reuniría con sus amigos oh se quedaría como tarado a mitad de la sala viendo asía la mesa donde estamos James y yo.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Me esta mirando?!-Escondió su colorado rostro en los libros que tenia sobre la mesa, lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, creo que si a menos que me este mirado a mi, que lo dudo-mi voz sonó demasiado divertida para el justo de mi amigo que casi me asesina con su mirada de pistola.

-No es divertido Kendall, vamos ¿Sigue ahí?-gire mi vista tratando de encontrar a Carlos riendo, pero mi sonrisa se fue una vez que vi con quien estaba platicando alegremente.

-Oh no, vamos tienes que estar bromeando-hable conmigo mismo mas que con James, quien alzo su vista al instante.

-Es amigo de Logan….Logan Henderson-creo que a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de que fuese su amigo.

-¿En serio jamás lo habías visto?-pregunte sin apartar la vista, si son buenos amigos los hubiésemos visto juntos a antes.

-No lo se, tal vez….sabes que no presto mucha atención a mi alrededor-y eso es cierto no se ah olvidado de mi porque siempre estamos juntos.

-Entonces….¿Que harás?-.

-No me gusta mucho que sean amigos pero eso no quita que quiera conocerlo mas-termino la oración con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Si James quiere conquistar a un chico, James lo conquista y mas si de verdad le gusta Carlos…que es guapo lo admito….¡Oh mierda! De nuevo con esos estupidos pensamientos.

**Ya saben si les gusto dejen Reviews!**

**-Cinthya **


End file.
